Devil May Cry: Just Another Day
by lady-loves-dante
Summary: Dante/Lady/Trish story, Dante/Lady romance, tell me what you think, my first DMC fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Just another day

By: Jessie Belt

Part I

It's been a while since they had received a call for a job at Devil May Cry. Dante sat in his usual spot behind his desk eating some cheese pizza he had delivered to the shop. Lady and Trish had gone shopping for some stuff and where supposed to be back at any minute. He sighed a bit to himself as he ate another slice of pizza.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Trish and Lady are walking down the street carrying a couple of bags as they head back towards Devil May Cry.

"I wonder what he is doing," Says Trish as they pass the pizza place.

"Probably stuffing his face with some pizza, I swear if it wasn't for him working out all the time he would have probably gained a lot of weight by now," says Lady as they round the corner near the shop.

Dante gets up closing the pizza box he takes off his cloak, wearing nothing but his pants and his mother's amulet, as he walks to the back of his shop to his workout area. He gets on his weight bench and starts lifting over 400lbs.

Trish and Lady enter the shop as they put down their bags and look around not seeing Dante anywhere but see that his pistols, Ebony & Ivory, and his sword were still there meaning he hadn't left the shop.

Trish looks seeing his cloak on the back of the chair behind his desk she says, "He must be in the back working out again, I swear that boy is gonna pull a muscle one day."

Lady smiles a bit as she heads towards the back of the shop she sees the pizza box, "Told you he was stuffing his face, I'll go get him."

She heads to the back as she walks in Dante sits up on the table looking up at her his white hair hangs in front of his eyes he smirks a bit and says, "Back already I half expected you two to bring back the whole store." He says sarcastically.

Lady smirks back and says, "Well I half expected you to be knocked out on the couch when we got back but I see that your busy pulling your joints apart."

He chuckles a bit and stands up his muscles tensed a bit. Lady walks over to him and stands in front of him sliding her sunglasses off her eyes as she looks at his muscles.

"What's bothering you Dante? You never work out unless something is on your mind." His smirk turns into a frown as he turns away from her folding his arms behind his head as he looks up at the sky he says, "You know me to well Lady, my mind has been wondering a lot lately, I just can't stop thinking about Vergil, and my mother and why my father did what he did and how they fell in love even though they were worlds apart, why was Vergil so eager to gain our fathers power and why did he stay in the Demon World?"

She walks around in front of him and looks into his eyes as he lowers his gaze from the moon to her face she says with deep understanding, "Why worry yourself with things of the past, you and I both know that all of it happened for a reason even if the reason isn't clear to us just know that even though a lot of bad came from all of it some good came from it as well."

She leans forward and kisses him on the cheek as she walks past him towards the inside of the shop. "Don't stay out here to long your pizza will either get cold or eaten your choice."

She then heads into the shop joining Trish on the couch as they look through what they bought today. He sits down on the bench and puts his head in his hands as he thinks about what Lady had said. She was right, he was happy to have met her and Trish and opened this shop. Maybe it was his destiny to fight evil till the day he dies and maybe it was destiny that he had met Lady and Trish, whatever the reason there was no turning back, this is how it was and how it should be and there was nothing that could take that away from him.

He then stands up and heads into the shop as he smirks a bit to himself and shouts into the shop, "Don't eat all my pizza otherwise you two will pay for the next delivery!" he smiles as he heads into the shop and says, "Just another day at Devil May Cry."

Part II

As he enters the shop she sees Lady and Trish sitting on the couch looking through their shopping bags as he says to Lady, "Thanks for the help" as he sits down in the chair behind the desk and props his feet up onto the desktop as he takes a slice of pizza out of its box and takes a bite out of it.

He thinks to himself as he takes his feet off the desk and finishes his slice of pizza, why are they still fighting by my side, are they toying with me just to get what they want, should I stay here or leave them this shop to run on their own. He stands up and starts to head to the back of the shop again.

Lady and Trish look up strangely wondering why he is acting so weird as Trish says, "Dante, you ok? Where are you goin?" He looks at them and smirks a bit, "Goin to take a shower before you two start complaining about my man odor."

They laugh to themselves as he undresses and heads into the shower. He then just stands leaning against the shower wall letting the hot water massage his body as he thinks about what he should do.

Meanwhile a little outside of town a gang of demon slayers gather in an old broken down hotel.

"We must destroy every last demon in this town to make sure no one tries to reopen the gates of hell again."

Many of the others agree by nodding yet one of the gang members speaks out about another issue.

"What about the half-breeds? The ones that are half demon and half human, they can just as easily become the monsters that the full-bloods are, we need to destroy the half-breeds as well to make sure that there is no one with demon blood flowing through their veins that might trigger the demonic instinct to resurrect the demon gate and fill this world with hells minions again."

The other gang members look at him and start to think a moment and then turn looking at him again.

"You mean you want to go after Dante? Are you serious?", "You must me suicidal or something if you plan on going after Dante."

The man looks at the other gang members and smiles a bit," Yes, Dante, he is the main reason I mean come on the guy has been fighting his demon side since he as a child he should be close to giving into it by now and when he does he is going to be the one who destroys us all, might as well get him while he is weak and vulnerable."

They all look at him in awe to think that Dante has ever been weak and vulnerable was unheard of. "He never lets his guard down though how are we supposed to get him weak and vulnerable?" asked one of the gang members.

"You have to get to his heart, and there are two ways to do it to," he smiles and looks up at them all keeping them in suspense, "The girls."

They all start smiling knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Yes, the girls are the keys to Dante's heart", they all start laughing as they start plotting on what they are about to do.

Part III

As Dante enters the room Trish and Lady look at him with smirks on their faces. "What's going on?" he asks folding his arms across his chest as he looks at them tilting his head to the side a bit knowing something is up.

"Well we just got a call on the phone, a couple of guys offered us a good paying job today but they said it was for us only not you, what do you make of that?" says Trish.

Dante just shakes his head as he walks behind his desk and sits in the chair propping his feet up onto the table, "I'm guessing you two don't believe it's a real job huh."

He cocks his eyes in their direction as Lady sits on the couch and Trish is propped up on the pool table. Lady smiles a bit, "yea true but that won't keep us from checking it out, we just ask that you keep your guard up in case it's not what we think it is."

Dante just looks at them with a smirk on his face, "I'll keep an eye you while you two go play" he smiles a bit as he looks up at them, "you girls play nice now" , he says while looking at a magazine, which he soon put over his face as he leaned back in his chair closing his eyes.

Trish and Lady just brush him off as they load their weapons and head out of the shop talking and laughing like they have been friends since they were little girls. He slides the magazine off his face looking out the door, "something's not right, better follow them just in case."

He stands up sliding on his red trench coat and holstering Ebony & Ivory in their places inside his coat and putting Rebellion in its holster on his back as he heads out following them in the shadows as if watching over them like a hawk. As they continue down the road they feel as if they are being watched, but what they don't know is that it's Dante. They arrive at the area which the guys on the phone said to meet them. They stop and look at their watches then look around to see if there is anyone around then look at each other.

"Well I guess they are late or were early" said Trish. "Well I think something isn't right about this and we should of made Dante come with us."

Just then the two men approached them from a dark alley way. "Guess you ladies decided to show after all" one of the men said as the other smirked wickedly. "What's that supposed to mean?" says Lady as she grits her teeth.

The guys start laughing as Trish and Lady are soon surrounded by the rest of the gang of guys. Trish and Lady grab their guns but not soon enough as two guys grab them both from behind making them drop their weapons as well as throwing a net around them to keep them from getting away. Lady and Trish growl a bit, "You sonofabitches, what's going on? Who are you?"

Soon a man walks up with a smirk on his face and says, "This is my little gang of demon slayers, and I am their leader, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Malic and I am the leader of this gang." Trish and Lady struggle as they grit their teeth, "What do you want with us?" says Trish.

"Glad you asked my dear, you see our whole purpose is to destroy all demons in our world and now there is one demon we need to destroy, and that's where you two come in, you see the demon we wish to destroy is none other than your friend Dante and we know we can catch him off guard if we have the two most important people in his life, we will have him on his knees begging us to kill him."

He starts laughing as so do his members. Trish and Lady grit their teeth, "You leave him alone you hear me!" screams Lady. Just then out of the darkness Dante leaps out shooting men killing the two holding Trish and Lady as the nets fall to the ground he lands behind them as they all stand back to back. "Oh now come on you weren't gonna start the party without me were you?" he smirks as he seethes Rebellion and upholsters his pistols aiming them at the men as his mouth forms a small yet cocky grin.

Trish and Lady look at him and smirk a bit, "What took ya so long?" says Lady as she aims her pistols as well.

"Yea we could've handled these buffoons ourselves ya know" Trish says as she aims her pistols as well as blue lightning engulfs her hands and her pistols.

"Well I was a bit upset because I didn't get an invite to this party so I decided to crash it and if you had it under control how come you were the ones under wraps?" he smirks a bit knowing he probably just pissed them off.

Trish and Lady just grin and shake their heads as the guys grumble and get ready to attack Malic says, "Well we got what we want so let's get to it them, men get ready to fight!"

Dante smirks and looks at the girls then back at the men, "Well ladies looks like this is gonna be one hell of a party!"

To be continued……


	2. Chapter 2

**Part IV**

The men grit their teeth as the take out their guns and start shooting at them, Malic stands in the darkness watching it all closely. Trish, Lady, and Dante dodge these bullets easily as they shoot back hitting and killing many of the men instantly but two or three of them still stand having armor on Dante snarls a bit and says, "it's like they were prepared for this."

He lands on his feet holding Ebony & Ivory aiming them at the men as Lady and Trish land beside him gritting their teeth, "they said that they were gonna kill you, they set this all up to get you." Lady says as she fires some more bullets at the guys as two more men fall to the ground.

The rest of the men are finally killed as the trio stand their keeping their guard up still as Lady and Trish turn looking at Dante, "So now what? Something isn't right about this and you knew it, why did you let us go alone like that I mean really Dante what the he….."

Trish was cut off by a lone gunshot that came from the darkness, she stammers a bit as she looks at Dante and Lady holding her side as blood dribbles down her side where her hand now rests.

Dante grabs her as she falls to the ground he lays her against a wall as she starts breathing heavily, "What the hell is going on?" Dante shouts to the shadows as he senses something or someone there. Just then another shot rang out as Lady falls beside Trish holding her gut blood dribbling over her hand as she says, "sh….sh….Shit!"

Dante had had enough, this guy was playing with them, he knew more about them then he let show as Malic slowly walks out of the shadows holding a small pistol in his hand aiming it at Lady knowing that she was human, he knew another shot would more than likely kill her.

"What do you want?" Dante says behind gritting teeth. Malic laughed a bit then said with a cocky tone, "Well, bout time you come to reasoning. We wouldn't want any unnecessary bloodshed would we?"

Dante glared at him from behind some strands of his silver hair, his crystal blue eyes narrowing as if he was trying to pierce the man's soul. "Leave the girls alone" he stands up keeping Ebony & Ivory close trying to keep the man's concentration on him and not Trish and Lady, trying to give them time to get away.

Trish's body was healing but slower than usual as she looks at Lady then nod and sneak away as they head back to Devil May Cry.

Dante and Malic look at each other as Malic finally breaks the silence, "So Dante, would you rather die quickly or slow and painful?" Malic smirks a bit.

Dante smiles a bit cockily, "I was about to ask you the same question." He spins the twin pistols around on his fingers as the handles of each of them rest in his palms as he aims them at Malic.

Malic just smiles as he shoots at Dante a bullet hits him in the shoulder embedding into his bone. Dante winces a bit grabbing his shoulder as he is knocked back a bit, why did it hurt so bad?, he wondered to himself as he griped his shoulder blood staining his hand.

Malic smiles as if satisfied with what has happened. "Well well, I guess there is a way to knock the famous demon hunter to his knees, until we meet again Dante." He leaps up and vanishes before Dante can react as he aims a pistol at where the man had been standing.

"Damn it!" he stumbles a bit as he heads back to Devil May Cry as some blood dribbles down his lip.

**Part V**

Trish, now fully healed, starts mending Ladys' wound as she has already retrieved the bullet and is now finishing wrapping it up after she slowed if not stopped the bleeding.

"Damn it, I hope Dante took care of that bastard, he ruined my new cloths with blood stains." Lady says after Trish ties off the bandage. "Me too, I spent a fortune on these clothes, not to mention he shot us!" Trish said still angry that she hadn't healed fast enough to help Dante out.

Just then Dante stumbled into the shop holding his shoulder with Ebony still in his hand as he collapses on the ground.

"Dante!!!" both of them yell as they run to him helping him up and laying him on the couch looking at his shoulder, "What happened?" Lady says worry on her face.

"That son-of-a-bitch shot me with some kind of strange bullet." He says wincing a bit as his body tries to heal itself but the bullet won't allow it.

"Just lay still and relax ok" Trish says knowing exactly why he can't heal himself because the same thing happened to her when the man shot her to.

Small bolts of electricity form around her fingertips as Dante looks at her strangely saying with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, "um hey I've already been injured thanks."

Trish smiles a bit saying, "Sorry hun but this is the only way I can think of to get the bullet out, the bullets he shot me and you with would not allow our body to heal itself so until that bullet comes out you gonna be laying on this couch like a lazy bum."

Dante just gives them one of his sideways smiles and says, "Hey what's wrong with getting a little rest?"

Lady just shakes her head and says, "Just shut up and relax ok"

He just sighs a bit taking a deep breath, he had never been one to sub come to pain but there was something wrong, he just didn't know what it was as he gritted his teeth already knowing how it felt to be shocked by Trish's lightning.

"Alright go ahead" he says closing his eyes his silver hair falling in front of his face. Just then Trish sent some electricity into the wound as the bullet reacted to it as if magnetized it flies out into her hand Dante wincing a bit trying not to show any weakness to them as he relaxes his breathing a bit heavily as his wound starts to heal slowly.

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?" Trish says smiling as she holds the bullet between her fingers.

Dante looks up at her giving her a look as if saying are you kidding me. "Yea…easy…as…pie" he says between breaths.

Lady just pats his chest a bit and says playfully "aww you'll be ok ya big baby" Trish and Lady giggle a bit glad that everything is back to normal for now.

Trish walks away to clean off the bullet in the bathroom Lady sitting down on the couch next to Dante as she softly rubs where his wound used to be, "What happened? He was just a human he should have been easy to get rid of." He looked at her sideways his head resting on the arm rest of the couch his arms crossed on his stomach.

"Something wasn't right with that guy; I don't think he was human Lady, he knew too much to be human, y'kno? I mean there was something about him that just sent chills down my back which is pretty strange to me."

Lady just sighed a bit and looked at him, "So I'm guessing this won't be the last time we see this guy huh?"

He reached up with his hand and slides it down the side of her face whipping a tear away as he rests his hand on her leg, "C'mon now don't go crying on me, your to strong to let a little man like him upset you this much, besides you got me" he says cockily trying to make her smile.

She turns looking at him with her bi-colored eyes, a slight smile crosses her lips as she leans down kissing him softly as she stands up placing his hand back on his stomach as she says, "Just rest for a while me and Trish will find out what's up with those bullets, you just relax." She winks at him; "besides we got your back no matter what" She then heads to the back with Trish.

Dante lays there looking up at the ceiling as he sighs a bit, "Well guess I have no choice…." He folds his arms behind his head a smirk crossing his face as he picks up the cordless phone that the girls had bought on the table next to the couch he dialed a number as he puts the phone to his ear he says, "Yes I would like a pizza with everything, but hold the olives. My tab? Don't worry ill pay you at the end of the month. And hurry up, thanks."

He hangs up the phone laying it back on the table as he folds his hands back behind his head as he crosses his legs and sighs again with a smile.

"Well guess all I can do is wait." He closes his eyes awaiting his pizza unaware of what their new enemy Malic was up to as a shadowy figure watches the Devil May Cry shop from a rooftop about 2 blocks away.

To be continued……


End file.
